


Alone

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Violence, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. Year 3014 of the Third Age. Éomer's POV of the finding of his near-dead cousin Théodred in the Fords of Isen and his despair. Movie based. Drama/Angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**Title:** Alone  
 **Author:** Kwannom  
 **Rating:** Adult  
 **Genre:** Drama/Angst  
 **Betas:** Rainien and Wenont  
 **WARNING:** Violence  
 **Disclaimer:** I own no one from The Lord Of The Rings. All the characters and place names displayed belong to JRR Tolkien. I do not intend to, nor am I making any financial gain from the writing of this story.  
 **Timeline:** 3014 Third Age. Following movie-verse.  
 **Summary:** Éomer's POV of the finding of his near-dead cousin Théodren in the Fords of Isen and his despair.

**ALONE**

_Let me lie here... to keep the Fords until Éomer comes._   
  
The terrible words that Elfhelm brought from Théodred kept piercing through Éomer's head while he rode toward the Fords of Isen in the near darkness. The air smelled like blood and it was full of ghosts, but Éomer risked himself to all dangers, ruled by the despair of finding his cousin. Théodred… In all of the few years that Éomer had lived, he had never had an ally more firm than Théodred, son of Théoden. For Éomer, he was more than a cousin; he was a brother. Théodred was a good man, a lover of justice. And now he could be dead.  
  
Éomer's eyes shimmered with vengeful tears. _And all of this is happening because of that snake!_  
  
Snake. That was the nickname that Théodred, Éowyn and he had created for Gríma Wormtongue, Théoden's Counselor. The man, or better, _thing_ that was slowly poisoning their king's body and mind.  
  
And that began to poison Éomer and Théodred's souls.  
  
Éomer's heart sank when he remembered the argument they had had before Théodred left for the Fords. Gríma had finally gotten into his cousin's heart. Théodred accused Éomer of trying to increase his own authority and of acting without consulting either the King or the Heir. Éomer closed his eyes. _I should have done something to stop him._ But nothing could have been done. At Théodred's request, Théoden did not allow Éomer to follow Théodred. And Éomer was still loyal to his King.  
  
And a loyal subject should obey.  
  
The gentle sound of the water mingling with the howls of the wolves brought Éomer's attention back to reality. His heart began to race when he saw the first bodies lying over the rocks of the Fords. If Théodred died, Éomer would blame himself for the rest of his life.  
  
"Stop Eorlingas!" his voice boomed in the cold air, showing a control that he didn't truly feel. The forty Rohirrim behind him, his loyal soldiers, halted. Horses whinnied, men grunted and Éomer dismounted Firefoot, his armor shining in the dull light of the half moon. He removed his helmet and began the difficult walk, his armor deafening in the silence, Elfhelm soon joining him. However, Éomer could hear nothing or feel nothing, but his own heart pumping maddening inside his ears.   
  
_I should have disobeyed my King._  
  
Another wolf howled in the distance and a cold wind brushed the hair from his sweaty face.  
  
 _I should have killed Gríma._  
  
His fists clenched at his side.  
  
 _I should have punched Théodred in his face to knock some sense into his empty head!_  
  
His legs drove him; his eyes scanning the bodies that covered the whole plain and made the river bleed red. Éomer's brown eyes stopped transfixed on the lonely banner that stood proud in the middle of all the horror. The horse motif trembled in the green flag above the dirty and bloody body of his cousin, friend, and brother. Éomer felt Elfhelm's hand on his shoulder. He shoved it almost harshly and continued the path alone.  
  
Because alone he would be from now on.  
  
Alone to protect his sister.  
  
Alone to protect his people.  
  
Alone to fight the forces of Evil.  
  
Sorrow almost overtook him while he shouted orders to his soldiers, and held a half-dead Théodred in his arms. Because that day, Éomer didn't know that he wasn't truly helpless and alone.  
  
Things would begin to change with three strangers that would soon cross his path.  
  
Éomer would only have to wait for a few more days. He would only have to wait for Hope.  
  


**E &E&E**

  
A/N: I hope you have enjoyed it! Many thanks to my betas Rainien and Wenont  
  
REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!  



End file.
